eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5042 (31 March 2015)
Synopsis Pre-dawn, Phil covertly takes a phone call. Max’s car pulls up on the Square and Max hurries Oscar inside, who drops his toy. Max is spooked to find the toy posted through the letter box but there’s no oneoutside. Sneaking back in, Phil is met by a suspicious Sharon and admits he’s been sorting out her mess at the Arches. Sharon’s worried for Max and makes Phil promise not to harm him. Later, Phil calls round wanting the Arches paperwork; when Max claims his solicitor is sending it, Phil pointedly produces a chocolate bar for Oscar and calls out to him. Max claims he’s not there. Phil gone, an irate Carol emerges from the kitchen with Oscar and demands to know what’s going on. At the Arches, Phil gives Ben and Jay the day off, claiming everything’s sorted. Ben’s relieved. In the café, Abi’s surprised to see Oscar with Carol and bemused when Oscar says Max made him hide. Phil, Jay and Ben enter for lunch and Carol berates Phil for threatening her family. Ben overhears, worried. He later shares his fears with Sharon but she insists Phil has promised not to harm Max. Later, Phil returns to Max’s, crowing Max is lucky he promised Sharon not to touch him but warns him not to try tricking Sharon again. Surprised, Max shows Phil the contract bearing Ben’s signature - it was Ben. Phil’s stunned but demands Max sign the paperwork transferring the Arches back over. Amused now, Max refuses, reminding a seething Phil of his promise to Sharon. Phil storms home, contract in hand, and grabs a terrified Ben. Sharon protests as apoplectic Phil marches Ben outside and into the car. Sharon, Jay and Abi watch as Phil’s car screeches off around the Square and away… With the arrival of Stan’s bed and medical equipment, Mick’s overwhelmed and worried they can’t cope. Tina lies Shirley’s offered to help, to Mick’s surprise. At Blades, Shirley’s preoccupied by a visit from the police after Dean’s missed bail and refuses to help. Tina demands Shirley rethink her priorities and storms out. Later, Tina helps Cora move in. Stan’s brought home by paramedics. Tina produces a bowl of cigarettes in place of fruit. Stan hopes Shirley and Mick have reconciled. Tina’s relived when Shirley arrives with a present - whelks. Lee hides his in a mug, to the family’s amusement. Stan doesn’t join in the laughter and becomes confused. Alone, Cora talks about the wedding and suggests holding it in the Vic. Stan’s unresponsive and gets agitated. Cora bolts for the kitchen and breaks down crying. Tina holds her. In the living room, Stan mistakes Shirley for a nurse and rambles that he wants Dean to take him home. Shirley’s distressed as Stan retches in pain and phones an ambulance – something’s not right. The family watch in distress as Stan’s carried out by paramedics. Emotional, Mick hugs Shirley. Tina’s frustrated when Shirley wants to find Dean for Stan, insisting he only causes trouble for the family. Stacey finds Kat slumped on the sofa in her pyjamas; she’s oblivious to the twins crying and unresponsive when Stacey apologises and offers to open the stall. Later, Alfie worries that Kat’s not answering her phone. Mo remains adamant she took Harry’s money to help. Stacey harshly rebuffs Alfie’s offer of support. Later, she worries to find Kat’s bedroom door locked and camps outside. Eventually Kat speaks, fearful of what she’s become now she’s been paid for what Harry did to her - she always wanted better for her kids but no matter how hard she tries, things just get worse. Kat thinks her kids would be better off without her. Stacey insists no one loves them like she does and Kat should stand tall – she’s got nothing to be ashamed of. Stacey’s relieved when Kat eventually emerges from the bedroom. Cindy lies in bed, desperately trying to blot out the sound of Beth grizzling in her cot. Later, she vents to Liam about Jane and Ian’s plan to adopt Beth. Jane suggests they listen to Cindy properly but Ian’s unrelenting and harshly orders her to accept it – they’re adopting Beth. Fed up, Cindy delivers an ultimatum - either Beth goes or she does. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes